


Carry My Voice in Your Heart

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being apart can be very lonely, Harry finds a way to stay close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry My Voice in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta/brit picker the wonderful [Sam](http://asteriaseren2010.tumblr.com//)

“Did you remember your toothbrush this time?” Harry Styles voice floated up from the phone sitting on the bed.

“Yes, geez, I can remember my damn toothbrush.” Louis Tomlinson rushed into their ensuite bathroom and grabbed said brush off the counter.

“You just put in your bag, didn’t you?” 

Louis pulled a face at the phone, he could hear the laughter in Harry’s voice. “No.”

Harry laughed. “Okay, babe. Just trying to help.”

“I have packed a bag before, you know.”

“I know.”

“And I’m only going to Mum’s for a few days.”

“I know that too.”

“Why do I hear a but in there?”

“Well, you have, on occasion, forgotten a few things.”

“I– you know what, I’m not even going to pretend to deny it.” Louis chuckled as he threw a few t-shirts into the bag. “How was your flight?”

“Long, but okay, I managed to sleep most of it, which is good.”

“Let me guess, nothing but sunshine?”

‘Well, yeah.”

“Where are you?”

“Uh, home?”

Louis turned to glare at the phone then at window and the chilly drizzle falling outside. “You’re sitting by the pool aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Haaaaarrrryyyyyy. . . “ Louis wined as he threw himself on the bed.

“You’ll be here soon enough.”

“But it’s so cold and rainy and icky here.”

“Icky?”

“Fuck off.”

Harry chuckled again. “Ten days, babe. Ten more sleeps and you’ll be here beside me by the pool.”

“Bite me.”

“Is Liam bringing anyone?” Harry asked as though Louis hadn’t spoken.

Louis sighed and rolled over onto his back. “Yeah, he’s got that house he likes so much again, I think Andy and his girl are coming too.”

“Cool.” Harry paused. “I miss you.”

“Yeah.” Louis breathed. “Me too.”

“I–uh, I left something for you.”

Louis sat up. “Prezzie’s!”

“I’m in love with a child.”

“OI! You promised me prezzies!”

“There’s a new one on my desk.”

Louis was up and moving before Harry had even finished speaking. “Oh, babe, your timing is perfect, I just finished the last one last night.”

“Perfect. I think you’ll like this one, I know I did.”

Louis headed downstairs to their office/music room. “When did you get time?”

“My last two flights. I couldn’t sleep, plus I have a lot of time to myself when I’m here.”

Louis found the iPod sitting in the centre of Harry’s desk and clutched it to his heart. “I just– these. . .”

“I know, love.”

 

Louis was listening happily to his iPod when he picked his little sister up from work.

“Thank you so much for taking me home, Lou.” Lottie sighed as she slid into the passenger seat. She took a look her brother. “Whatcha listening to? I want to hear too!” She grabbed at his iPod but Louis slapped her hand away.

“Here.” He pulled the earphones out of his ears and took out his phone. “Find something on there.”

“What’s on the iPod?”

“Nothing you need to hear.”

“But you’re always listening to it lately.” Lottie pouted. “I bet it’s sexy talk from Harry.”

“Never say the word sexy to me again.”

“Phhttt. I think you’re mean.”

“Maybe I am, still none of your business miss snoopinose.”

“Fine don’t tell me then. It’s not like I can’t keep a secret.”

“And yet, still none of your business.”

 

Ten days later Louis was settling into his seat on the plane that would finally take him to Los Angeles and Harry when Liam dropped into the seat next to him. “Haz picking you up at the airport?”

“Yeah, we’re going back to the house, taking all our clothes off–“

“Fuck off, Lou.”

Louis cackled at Liam’s discomfort. “Aww Leeyum, whatsamatter?”

“You’re a fucking menace.”

Louis grinned happily and pulled out the iPod. 

“An iPod?” Andy leaned across the isle. “What’s wrong with your phone?” He plucked the little device out of Louis hand. “I didn’t even know they made these anymore.”

Louis made to grab it back. “Well, they do.”

Andy held it up high and plugged his own head phones into it. Before he could turn it on Liam took it back and handed it to Louis. “Don’t be a dick, And.”

Andy shrugged and slipped back down in his own seat.

“Sorry about that, he doesn’t always know when to quit.” Liam considered Louis then smirked. “Not sure why I’m protecting you though.”

“Pfftt. You never would have got it back from me.” Louis unwound his headphones and plugged them in. “Would have listened to the damn thing and there wouldn’t have been anything you lot could do about it.”

Liam laughed and settled into his own seat. “Harry would have stopped you.”

Louis batted his eyelashes innocently. “Harry can’t be there all the time.”

Liam just rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the blue iPod in Louis’ lap. “What’s on those things anyway, the last one you had was yellow.”

“What would you expect to find on an iPod?”

“Music. But why wouldn’t you have it on you phone, and why more than one iPod?”

Louis just smiled and popped his earbuds in.

Two hours later Liam looked over to find Louis sound asleep. He slipped the iPod from Louis slack hand to find his friend had turned it off. Checking the contents all he saw was numbers, no song titles. He carefully unplugged Louis headphones and replaced them with his and hit number one.

“I think you’re going to like this one, Babe.” Came the very recognisable voice of Harry Styles. Harry cleared his throat gently and continued. “Chapter one.”

“‘ _We should start back,” Gared urged as the woods began to grow dark around them “The wildings are dead.”_

 _“Do the dead Frighten you?” Ser Daymar Royce asked with just a hint of a smile._ ’”*

Liam continued to listen as Harry read to Louis, changing his voice or accent slightly for each character. He was thoroughly enjoying the Harry Styles version of books on tape when Louis waved his hand on front of his face several hours later. 

“Hullo. Like that do you?” Louis’ smile wasn’t as frightening as it could have been.

“Erm, sorry, I was– er– well–“ Liam handed the iPod back to Louis.

“Nosy?”

“Yeah, mostly.”

“Did you like it?”

Liam grinned sheepishly. “Can I finish listening to it when you’re done?” 

Louis chuckled. “Yeah, it’s good, isn’t it?”

“Holy, shit, yeah. I’ve seen the show, but the book is so different and Harry does a really good job!”

Louis smile softened. “Yeah, he does.” 

Liam studied his friend. “When did you guys start doing this?”

Louis’ cheeks pinkened. “Last year.” He wrapped the cord for his headphones around his had and fiddled with them to avoid making eye contact with Liam. “I told him I missed his voice when he was away. The next time he left, I found the other iPod on me bedside table. He’d recorded himself reading The Hobbit, which I’d never read.”

Liam gasped. “Oh my–“

“Liam. . .”

“But–“

“No!”

“Too bad on you, that’s just so damned adorable!” Liam all but squealed. 

“Fuck off.” Louis grumbled.

“So he’s done others?”

“Yeah, he ended up reading the whole of Lord of the Rings.”

“Wow!” 

“Yeah, it was awesome. There’ve been a few others as well, some thrillers and such.”

“I–“

“What?”

“Does it help?”

Louis returned to fidgeting with his earphones. “Yeah, a bit, especially when I’m trying to sleep and miss him being next to me. Hearing his voice, knowing he did that for me, knowing how much time it takes, and he does it anyway.” He plugged his earbuds back into his ears. “Yeah, it helps.”

 

Louis was never more grateful for a VIP entrance at an airport than that morning. Seeing Harry standing there looking tanned, gorgeous and relaxed he couldn’t help himself and he launched himself at his boyfriend. 

Harry caught him and stumbled a few steps back under the onslaught. “I take it you missed me.” He snickered as Louis wrapped himself around him like an affectionate octopus. 

“Take me home.” Louis breathed in his ear. “I just need to be home with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> * From A Game of Thrones Book one of A Song of Ice and Fire By: George R.R. Martin


End file.
